


Double D's

by GrandHighPriestess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Desperation Play, Dom Gerard Way, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Horny Frank, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Padlocks, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Frank Iero, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes performing, it's even better with Gerard. Gerard gets lost in the music, Frank grounds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The After Show

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP

Being on stage is something Frank likes. Being on stage with Gerard is something Frank loves. Not necessarily because he loves Gerard (although that does make it better), no it’s because of the energy that he gives off. The passion that he exerts is something Frank hardly sees from him and it’s hard not to become overwhelmed and overexcited by it. Only recently, though, has it become something that gives Frank a twinge of nervous excitement. Nerves and excitement are normal for performing in front of hoards of people, but this is a different kind of nervous excitement. It makes Frank’s lower stomach heat up and a red tint color his pale cheeks. It makes having fun on stage very easy.

Frank had always been energetic and maybe a ~little~ destructive on stage so the new sensations were easy to feed. He started slow… ly moving closer to Gerard. Each song he would try to be closer to him than the previous. It would be easy but Gerard never fucking stood still. And while that was nice and necessary for the performance, it put a damper on Frank’s intentions. He couldn’t quite get the logistics to work in his favor. Frank tried this approach for a few concerts before realizing that it was a stupid idea. Then he just gave up and walked over to Gerard whenever he felt like it.

That went a hell of a lot better. 

***

Gerard wasn’t sure what Frank was doing. He would ask the puppy-like man why he felt the need to stand very close at times while on stage. But all he ever did was shrug. Gerard didn’t exactly care, considering he didn’t process things the same when on stage. He was fine with it. Frank was gorgeous and amazing company. However, Gerard still wanted answers so he started experimenting.

When he felt Frank come closer, Gerard would lean towards him. Just a little, he didn’t want to seem eager. Sometimes Gerard thought he heard a soft moan escape the man. But he usually brushed it aside. One concert Gerard actually leaned into Frank, it was towards the end and he was wearing out a little. Then, he knew he definitely heard a moan come from the guitarist. After that, Gerard cornered Frank and demanded an answer.

***

Frank was in heaven. He was getting reactions from Gerard, positive reactions. They were finishing a concert, the last song was ending, and Frank had wandered back to Gerard. As he approached him, Gerard moved closer until he was leaning on Frank and it took all of Frank’s concentration not to become hard. They exited the stage afterwards and headed backstage before they met with fans. Frank was blissfully wandering, putting his guitar up and guzzling down water, when Gerard grabbed his arm and yanked him around a corner. The man seemed to be in a hurry. 

Frank was suddenly pressed against a wall, Gerard’s hands holding his shoulders. Frank bit the inside of his lip and silently met Gerard’s eyes. Gerard was searching his face.  
“Can I help you?” Frank whispered.

“What was that?” Gerard leaned closer, Frank sucked in a breath.

“What was what?”

“You keep standing right next to me and when I leaned against you tonight, you moaned.” There was an amused air to his words that went right over Frank’s head. It took him a full minute and a half before he fully understood that Gerard was waiting on an answer.

“Oh.” Was all he got out.

“Would you like to explain please?” Frank had gotten lost in Gerard’s eyes.

“Oh, I was… I wanted to… you are just… fuck.” He felt himself becoming hard as Gerard stepped closer. “Shit.” Then Gerard looked down. Frank closed his eyes and tried to think of the least sexy thing he could but all he was able to think of was how Gerard had leaned into him. A whimper escaped his lips. He opened his eyes and all he could see was Gerard. There was a mischievous look on his face and if he wasn’t holding Frank against the wall, Frank would be on his knees. 

“Gee, I-I’m sorry… I just, holy fuck.” Frank’s apology was interrupted by Gerard’s hips pressing against Frank’s. He was panting now. Frank had to clench every muscle in his body to stop from cumming in his pants like a teenager. Gerard got right in his ear and started whispering.

“I think I understand, but just in case I don’t quite get it, would you tell me why you insist on standing so close?” 

“Gee, please. Fuck, let go of me.” Frank whined.

“Why should I? You won’t tell me what’s going on.” He swirled his hips and Frank reached out to hold on to Gerard and sucked in a harsh breath, eyes closed.

“Oh my god, Gee, stop it. Please.” He panted, trying to push Gerard away.

“Why?”

“’Cause, I’m gonna…”

“Going to what?”

“You’re fucking sexy okay?! God, you make me so turned on.” Frank whimpered. Gerard then stepped completely away and Frank moaned at the loss of contact.

“So are you going to make it through the meet with the fans? ‘Cause we need to go like now.” Gerard looked pointedly at Frank, his pupils blown wide. Frank crouched down to catch his breath and try to ease his erection. Gerard seemed to have something planned.

“Yeah, just give me a minute. You fucking asshole.” Frank soon realized that his erection wasn’t going away, not with Gerard 3 feet away.

“Get that under control right now.” And Frank felt a strong urge to follow Gerard’s command, so he did and his erection started to ebb away. Slightly concerned, Frank got up and followed Gerard through to go meet with fans.

***

Almost 2 hours later and Gerard was getting exhausted. Technically they could have left a half hour ago but there were still so many people and this was their last day in the area. So Gerard and the rest of the band decided to stay a little longer. Gerard was rubbing his eyes, trying to ease the tired ache in them, and hugging fans. Mikey was doing the same, however, he seemed ready to go and was waiting closer to the exit doors. Ray was still smiling and outwardly okay with staying well past midnight.

Frank was still staying very close to Gerard, but neither could care. They were here to see the fans and that was all. So after almost another hour, the guards finally made the decision for the band and started herding people away. Mikey and Ray were out of the building in record time. Gerard pulled Frank along towards the bus. Mikey and Ray had already claimed their spots and were asleep, which left Gerard and Frank to have the back together. Frank settled in first and no sooner than when Gerard sat down, did Frank start whining.

“Gee…” He bucked his hips a little, his dick already straining in his pants.

“Hold on Frankie.” Gerard was extremely tired but Frank was easing that. Gerard leaned into Frank and pressed one hand to his mouth and the other to his crotch. Frank moaned and bucked up into Gerard’s hand.

“Shh, you need to be quieter.” Then Ray sat up and looked back at the two of them with a purely neutral expression.

“If you two need to go do something, we aren’t leaving for a few hours. I don’t want to listen to whatever this is.” He then laid back down. Gerard pulled Frank out of the van and pressed him up against the wall of the venue.

“You still need to be quiet. There are still people around.” Frank simply nodded and began bucking his hips again. Gerard held him against the wall by tangling a hand in Frank’s hair. Frank squeezed his eyes shut and yelled. Gerard got an idea.

“You little slut, can’t even wait until I touch you.” Frank looked at him, lust and desperation clear on his face. “I should just leave you alone. But I won’t, because you’re just too good to pass up. But what should I do with you?”

“Please, Gee, please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck, touch me! You fucking tease.” Gerard tightened his hold on Frank’s hair, tugging a little. Frank’ face scrunched up in pleasure and he let out a delicious sound that Gerard felt resound within himself. He decided he should probably stop teasing Frank before the man came and Gerard wouldn’t be able to see. That was something he really wanted to see and the thought made his dick twitch. 

Gerard reached the hand not in Frank’s hair down to his zipper and quickly undid the zip and pulled Frank out. He was leaking already and Gerard had to catch his breath. He wrapped his hand around Frank and stroked him a few times. Frank was shaking and had twisted his hands in Gerard’s jacket. Gerard leaned in and pressed his lips to Frank’s open mouth and stroked Frank faster. With a shout into Gerard’s mouth, Frank came between them. His hands had traveled up to Gerard’s hair at some point and were tangled there.

They pulled apart and Gerard waited for Frank to settle down and put himself back before he started humping against Frank’s thigh (this took more concentration than Gerard would care to admit). He went back to kissing Frank, teeth clashing accented with a swipe of tongue. It was heated and rushed and god Gerard needed to cum. He dropped his head and forced himself to stop humping Frank, with some effort. He turned them around so he was against the wall and forced Frank to his knees.

“I don’t care what you do, just do something.” Gerard groaned. Frank reached his hand up and cupped the front of Gerard’s pants. And squeezed. A wave of pure pleasure crashed over Gerard and he bit his lip as he reached out to hold on to Frank’s hair. Frank haphazardly undid Gerard’s pants and pulled him out. Gerard was unable to keep his eyes open so he had to trust Frank.

“Frank, fucking do something. Oh god.”

Gerard felt something wet wrap around his dick. He had to look down at that, after he reigned in his orgasm. Frank was looking up at him with his mouth wrapped around Gerard’s dick. Gerard moaned and weakly thrust his hips. Frank started sucking up and down in a slow rhythm, Gerard guiding his head with his hands. Gerard felt Frank swallow around his dick and that was the last straw.

With a shout that was probably heard around the venue, Gerard came. Frank’s hands on Gerard’s hips tightened, forcing them to still. Gerard mimicked Frank and twisted his hands in Frank’s hair. When Gerard had finished, Frank pulled off and stood up. He smiled at Gerard, his lips wet from saliva and cum. They looked at each other for a few moments, something settling in Gerard’s stomach. 

“Uhm… we should. I need to… go… to sleep.” Gerard scratched the back of his head, wanting to make eye contact but not daring to. Frank leaned in like he wanted to kiss Gerard but nodded, his smile fading, and took a hesitant step backwards.

“Yeah, um. Yeah okay. You wanna…?” Gerard looked up to see a blush on Frank’s cheeks. He was pointing to the van.

“You go on ahead, I need a minute.” Frank dropped his arm and walked away disappointedly. 

“Fuck.” Gerard muttered when Frank had entered the van. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” What am I doing? Why am I… what’s wrong with me? Gerard silently yelled at himself, hands grasping nervously at his hair. He looked around the lot to see no one there and felt a tear slide down his cheek. Slowly, as if not to disturb a scared animal, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He stood and smoked and wept until exhaustion threatened to knock him down.

***

Frank couldn’t decide if he was excited or scared by what had happened. All he knew for sure, though, was that he wanted Gerard to be his. It took all of his concentration not to rush back to Gerard when he saw him wiping furiously at his eyes. He forced himself to stay in the van and he eventually felt the pull of sleep. 

He had never expected what happened to actually happen. At most he expected what Gee had done on stage and maybe a hug. But that? That was amazing, and not because of his orgasm, but because Gee gave it to him. Because Gee wanted to. It made Frank feel special and it gave him a warm feeling in his core.

Frank had curled up in a ball in the very back corner of the van and was drifting off to sleep. As uncomfortable as having your knees pressed up next to your face should be, Frank was more than comfortable with it. He was nearly asleep when he felt a soft rocking from the van rouse him. He peeked through the blanket he found to see Gerard step on. Frank stayed where he was, pretending to be asleep as Gee made his way to the back.

Gerard sat down on the seat next to Frank and curled up against him. Frank felt him shudder then heard a sigh. Gerard shifted until he seemed comfortable and seemingly went to sleep. A little while later, Frank settled around Gerard and wrapped the blanket around him. He ran his hand through Gee’s hair until he, too, fell asleep.


	2. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest stops are necessary when travelling in groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! before you start. There are wateresports in this chapter so... don't read if you don't like it.

Gerard was startled awake by a bump. Actually it felt more like a bomb had gone off. He sat up and looked around, rubbing the fog of sleep from his eyes. He was sitting in the back of their van. They were rolling along the highway, the sun was barely up. Gerard squeezed his eyes closed, wanting to fall back asleep. He felt something move under him, he looked down to see Frank staring back up at him.

Frank held his arms out and pulled Gerard down. Gerard settled on top of Frank, his head on Frank’s chest. Gerard breathed in deep, getting a nose full of him. He smelled the cigarette smoke and sweat that clung to his shirt. He felt his chest swell and closed his eyes against tears that came from nowhere. 

“You okay Gee?” Frank’s voice filled Gerard’s ears and his hand appeared in Gerard’s hair, moving in a soothing manner that reassured Gerard.

“I… I don’t know.” He hugged tighter against Frank, breathing in his scent again.

“Okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I guess.”

“Do you even know what’s wrong?” Gerard shook his head. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

A moment passes where Gerard has to collect his thoughts and catch his breath. Frank was making his heart race and his thoughts swirl and run from him. He took another breath, rubbing his head into Frank’s chest a little.

“I want to kiss you.” Gerard heard Frank suck in a breath. The hand in his hair tightened. 

“Okay.” He whispered. Gerard sat up on Frank’s stomach and looked down at him. Frank pushed himself up on his elbows and met Gerard’s eyes. Gerard let his hands rest on Frank’s chest, loving the flutter of Frank’s eyelids. Gerard leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Frank’s.

They were soft and warm and Gerard loved them. He sighed contentedly. This was definitely helping.

 

Frank was bubbling with excitement. He was kissing Gerard. Gerard was kissing him. It was even better because Gee wanted to kiss him. Gee had always been a kisser, that was just how he was. A kiss was like a hug to him. Frank smiled and worked a hand into Gerard’s hair, pulling him closer. Gerard seemed eager to give more.

Gerard pulled back to catch his breath, his head pressed to Frank’s chest. Frank left his hand in Gerard’s hair, running his fingers through Gee’s still-sweaty hair. Frank watched Gee move so that he was leaning on his elbows above Frank. Gerard leaned down to connect his lips with the skin where Frank’s neck met his shoulder. Frank shuddered and dropped his head back, releasing a sigh when he felt Gee start sucking and licking.

“Gee…” Frank whined quietly when Gerard pulled his hair to hold his head back. Frank was a sucker for hair, pulling especially. The sensation of his hair being pulled and him being held down was sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

“You like that, don’t you Frankie? When I pull on your hair?” Gerard purred into his ear. It sent a surge down his spine.

“Oh, god Gee…” Frank squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath.

“You gotta be quiet.” Gee pressed his lips to Frank’s mouth again. A second later, a leg (Gee’s maybe?) came to rest between Frank’s. It was close enough for Frank to gain friction. And that was what he did. Frank looked up at Gee, who was staring down at him with pure lust, and humped against his leg. Gee closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, resting his head on Frank’s.

“Gee, I’m gonna… oh god. I’m gonna cum.” Frank whined. He was bucking his hips and occasionally bumping into Gerard’s crotch as he worked himself against the singer’s leg.

“You had better not. I haven’t given you permission yet.” Then Gee took away his leg, leaving Frank to frantically hump against nothing. He looked up at Gerard and saw the dark look in his eyes. He whined and tried to pull Gerard’s hips down so he could gain friction.

“But… I need to. Oh my god, I need... Please, Gee, please.” 

“No.” his tone was final and he shoved Frank flat against the seat of the van and sat up. Frank reached a hand down to his crotch, he needed something. Then his hand was smacked away and held at his side.

“I said no.” The look Gerard shot him was one of lust, control, and… anger? Frank had to bite his lip to keep from calling out.

Frank sat up and kept his hands out of his lap. Gerard’s hand came down on Frank’s thigh and he jumped, his hand shooting on top of Gee’s.

“Gerard.” He hissed, closing his eyes and squeezing Gerard’s hand. “Stop.”

“Here, you look like you need this.” Gerard was presenting him with a water bottle.

“No, I-I’m fine.” Frank was confused, why was he being given a water bottle? Gee knew exactly what was wrong with him, he was the reason Frank was jumpy and flushed.

“No. Drink it or you don’t get to cum at all.” The look in Gerard’s eye was overpowering. Frank knew he held no power in this situation. He took the bottle and began drinking from it. Gerard sat back against the seat, smiling to himself.

 

Over the following hour, Gerard kept an eye on Frank’s movements. Around the time he was finishing the water, Mikey was waking up. Mikey glanced back at Frank’s increasingly stiff figure and Gerard’s smug face, before leaning forward to Bob and whispering in his ear. Ray stirred not long after, not moving very far from Mikey. 

About a half hour later, Frank’s hand tapped against Gerard’s. Gerard looked down to see that Frankie had crossed his legs and was kneading at the fabric of his jeans. Gerard weaved his hand into Frank’s and ignored the quiet whine Frank uttered.

He tried to ignore it anyway. His dick had other ideas, however, and he felt himself grow half-hard when Frank whined and wiggled again. Gerard knew exactly why his Frankie wasn’t sitting still. He wasn’t going to do anything about it though.

Frank lasted about 15 minutes before he started speaking. Gerard lasted 20.

“Gee, I… I need to go.” Frankie repeated variations of this at a whisper, in Gerard’s ear, with increasing panic.

“You are just going to have to wait. Bob doesn’t like to be disturbed when he’s driving.” Gerard looked down at Frankie. He had switched the leg crossed and his hand was creeping closer to his crotch. Frank suppressed a groan and Gerard felt him clench up. Gerard moaned softly, trying to keep his dick from getting fully hard. 

This went on for a while, until both Gerard and Frank had to fidget constantly, albeit for different reasons, to be comfortable. Gerard was so hard he couldn’t think right, and it took a physical effort to remember to breathe. He watched Frank, his Frankie, constantly. Gerard felt an ache in his chest whenever Frank hissed or reached to grab himself, Gerard finally figured that it was because he couldn’t stand Frank being in a lot of pain. But he was almost too far gone to be concerned with that right now.

Right as Gerard was about to call for Bob to stop (seeing as how Frank would simply stop moving for snippets of time and his face would scrunch up in concentration) he felt the van turn into a rest stop. They pulled up and Mikey and Ray were out of the van, running into the rest stop, before Gerard had time to stand up. He looked down at Frank and felt his heart stutter. Frank was looking up at him, both hands shoved between his legs, a mask of lust barely covering the desperation that must be wracking his body.

“Come on Frankie, let’s go.” Gerard reached out and helped the smaller man stand and exit the van. As Frank caught his breath and control, Gerard was futilely trying to adjust so his boner was less obvious. He eventually gave up and started to pull Frank into the rest stop.

“Fuck, Gee… nonononono.” Gerard heard Frank gasp from behind him as he pulled open the family bathroom door. He pulled Frank in and quickly locked the door.

“Frank, you can go. Just go in the toilet, not your pants.” He guided the man to the toilet, holding him upright as Frank let go, his dick barely out of his pants. A sharp gasp came from Frank as Gerard heard his stream hit the bowl. Gerard buried his head into Frank’s shoulder and moaned. He breathed in through his nose and was greeted by the smell of Frank’s sweat and piss. Gerard held frank’s hips still and firmly pressed his erection to Frank’s ass.

“Shit Gee, least let me finish first.” Frank whined, still pissing. Gerard could only moan and struggle to keep his hips still. He considered it punishment for making Frank wait.

“Are you… about… done?” Gerard gasped out between breaths.

“I don’t know, gimme a minute.” Gerard couldn’t stop the movement of his hips. Frankie was still pissing, holy fuck. Gerard whined and forced himself to stop moving. “Okay. I’m done.”  
Gerard reached a hand up and pulled Frank’s head to the side by his hair and latched his lips to Frankie’s neck. He could feel the moan rise in Frank’s throat, causing him to moan and press his hips to Frank’s ass again.

“That felt so good Gee.” Frank purred into Gerard’s ear. Frank liked it, he thought it felt good. Gerard humped against Frank’s ass and moved to kissing his lips. Frank was pressing back against Gerard.

“Shit, shit Frankie. Hold on.” Gerard forced himself to separate from Frank. He turned the man around and nearly lost it upon seeing how hard Frank was. He dropped his head onto Frank’s shoulder and pulled himself out. He heard Frank moan and he dropped to his knees.

“Get down here.” Gerard pulled Frank down and held him by his hair. Frank reached out and wrapped his hand around Gerard’s dick. Gerard fisted a hand in Frank’s hair and shoved his tongue into his mouth as he came, thrusting into Frank’s hand.

“Gee, Gee please. You said…” Frank whined. Gerard pulled his hair and whispered into his ear.

“You can come, on three.” Gerard turned Frank’s head to the side, sucking and nipping at his neck. 

“One.” He ran his thumb up Frank’s dick. 

“Two.” He pushed Frank’s lips impossibly closer.

“Three.” If Gerard hadn’t been kissing him, Frank’s shout would have been heard throughout the building.

After collecting themselves, they left the bathroom. Gerard pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Frank, noticing the flush left on his cheeks. Mikey and Ray appeared, both flushed and breathing shakily, much like Gerard and Frank. Gerard shook his head and playfully blew smoke on to Frank.


	3. Check, check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fuck already!  
> ~Well, if you insist.

“Dude, wake up.” Mikey slapped Gerard’s shoulder.

“What? Why?” Gerard sat up, looking around the room for the first time. There was stuff everywhere, bags and food wrappers and just, stuff.

“We’ve got like 45 minutes before sound check. Start getting ready.” Mikey walked away, after making sure Gerard stood and seemed to make an effort towards getting ready. Gerard watched him from the corner of his eye as he searched for coffee. He watched as Ray walked down the same way not long after. Gerard shrugged, having found his prize. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Frank came from nowhere and ran his hand over Gerard’s arm affectionately.

“It’s not… it’s not morning. Is it?” Gerard chugged the coffee and went to refill his cup.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s not.” Frank was leaning on the wall next to Gerard, touching him as much as possible while trying to appear nonchalant about it. He was failing, miserably. Gerard sighed, walking in a circle, and went to change. 

He heard Frank make a disappointed sound as he closed the door. He changed quickly and opened the door when he started on his makeup. Frank wandered in not long after and stood slightly off to the side, pouting.

“What’s wrong Frankie?” Gerard asked, smudging his eyeliner. Frank shrugged and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s middle, pressing his face to Gerard’s back. Gerard turned around in Frank’s hold and nudged the guitarist’s head up. “Is something wrong?”

“Not really. I just wanted to hug you.” Frank said simply and rested his head against Gerard’s chest. Gerard looked down at him for a moment before wrapping his arms around Frank and kissing the top of his head. Frank melted into him and they stood there, embracing each other, for as long as they dared. Gerard’s heart was racing when they detached. 

“I need to go make sure Mikey is ready.” Gerard started walking the way he had seen his brother go. Frank held onto his sleeve and moved closer, softly pressing his lips to Gerard’s. Gerard smiled and reached a hand up to Frank’s face to hold him there longer. His lips were gentle, the kiss more for comfort than pleasure. Gerard didn’t deepen the kiss, it didn’t feel right to. Instead, he just rubbed his thumb back and forth on Frank’s cheek. This was nice. 

“Come on, we need to get going.” Gerard mumbled, his forehead resting against Frankie’s. Gerard’s core felt warm and happy as he walked down the hall to find the room Frank said Mikey had claimed. He held Frankie’s hand and only let go when he nudged open the door. He stopped and stared, before clamping a hand to his mouth to hide his laughter.

“Hey, Mikey. We should get going.” Mikey didn’t hear him, he was busy rutting against Ray’s thigh. They were attached at the mouth, although it looked more like they were eating each other. Ray was shoved against a wall, his hands holding Mikey’s sides. Mikey was touching him as much as he damn near could.

“Mikey! Hey, Mikes!” Gerard knocked on the door loudly. Frank was behind him looking kind of shocked. Mikey heard that. 

“Gerard! What the hell?” Mikey turned to look at his brother but didn’t move away from Ray.

“Come on, sound check. You guys can do that later.” Gerard gestured to the two of them, humor lighting his voice.

“Is something funny?”

“Absolutely.”

“It’s not like you and Frank don’t do shit worse than this.”

“How would you know?” Gerard was starting to worry that he hadn’t been as secretive as he’d hoped.

“I don’t know. Will you go now?”

“You have 5 minutes before I drag you both out of here.” Mikey flipped him off and Gerard returned the gesture, closing the door.

 

Frank was grinning non-stop. He couldn’t help it, he felt closer to Gerard and it was making him so happy. He had also witnessed Mikey’s reveal, and that was hilarious for some reason. Frank acquired his guitar from a guy backstage and started to strum through a few of the songs they were playing before he went onstage. He watched Gerard start pacing, doing vocal warm-ups and such. A few minutes later Mikey and Ray appeared and followed Frank’s lead.

Then they were onstage, playing Drowning Lessons to check for any issues. And not much later they were playing the opening song: Headfirst For Halos. Gerard was strutting around the stage and singing and the crowd was wild. Frank was feeding off of the energy and when Gerard paused at the front of the stage Frank wandered over and was pulled to Gerard, or he pushed himself into Gee. He wasn’t sure but he was touching Gee and that was what mattered. He let out a breath he had been holding. Gee pressed completely against Frank, even his crotch, and Frank let out a soft moan before they separated.

The concert went smoothly, Frank did notice, though, that Mikey and Ray were staying away from each other. Frank managed not to cause a whole lot of destruction. He reasoned that it was because of the concentration he had used to keep his erection down. Gerard sang the final note and they exited the stage not long after. Frank barely made it to hand off his guitar before his dick decided to show itself. Frank ignored it and went in search of water and Gee, mainly Gee though.

He found water first and drank as he wandered the venue. He rounded a corner and was greeted by Gerard’s hand on his crotch. He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Hi Frankie.” Gerard’s voice was threaded with lust. Frank opened his eyes and realized that he was rutting into Gee’s hand.

“Hi Gee.” He whimpered.

“That was a good show.” Frank was pulled into a room they were next to. Gee’s hand was gone.

“Yeah.” He whispered back. The door was shut and the lights turned on. Frank stood in the middle of the room they had found Mikey and Ray in. Gerard stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck.

“Now listen, Sweetie, I want to fuck you but we aren’t in the best of situations here.” Gerard kissed him quickly.

“I don’t care, just- fuck, do it.” Frank kissed back. 

“You know what? I think I changed my mind.” Gerard smiled and Frank all but yelled.

“Baby, please. I want you.” He whined, it was true, he desperately needed Gee. Frank pulled Gerard’s lips closer and tried to convey his need through teeth and tongue. He felt Gee’s hand in his hair and he was yanked to the side. Frank couldn’t concentrate or see for the next minute, his mind far gone on the pleasure that having his hair pulled had caused.

“Frankie, come back to me. We haven’t even started yet.” Frank looked at Gee and was startled to find he was laying on a couch. Frank whined and rolled over, shoving his ass in the air. He heard Gee groan and felt his pants being pulled down. He then felt a finger run in circles around his hole, he pushed back against it. He wanted it inside of him, hell he wanted just about anything inside of him right now.

“Hold on, I’m just admiring you. You are so beautiful, so fucking hot.” The finger was removed and, after the sounds of a lube bottle being opened then closed, was replaced with a cold digit pressing against him. And then it was inside of him, stretching and… then another. He felt them stretch him and fill him and it was near perfect. He pressed his hips back in a rhythm to match Gee’s fingers. Then they were gone and Frank groaned.

Then there was the head of Gee’s cock pressing to him. Frank pushed his hips back and let out a breathy string of ‘Yes’ and ‘Please’. It was pushing into him, filling him slowly until Gerard’s hips were flush with Frank’s. Frank moaned embarrassingly loud but he didn’t care because Gee did too.

“Oh my god Gee. Oh my, fuck.” Frank had fisted his hands into the couch and was panting.

Gerard’s hands came to rest on Frank’s hips and Gee’s cock started to pull out before slamming back home. It burned and Frank couldn’t contain himself. He was yelling out every time Gee rubbed against his prostate. He could hear Gee getting close so he tensed his muscles, hoping to help Gee.

“Fuck Frankie, oh you’re so tight Sweetie.” Gerard’s fingers dug into Frank’s hips and his rhythm sped up. Frank was past any sense at that point. “I’m gonna cum in that pretty hole of yours, that sound good? Let me fill you up, make you feel good.” Frank moaned in response.

“Speak to me, let me hear you scream my name.” Gerard hissed into Frank’s ear and pulled his hair so Frank’s head was back. Frank yelled and came all over his stomach and the couch.

“Gee! Fuck, fuck…” Frank’s head was released.

“Oh fuck Frankie, Sweetie.” Gerard’s voice was lost in a swarm of fucks and Frank’s name. Frank felt Gerard come inside of him. A moment later Gerard pulled out and started to clean up. Frank stood and pulled his pants up, feeling cum slide out of him. He would have to change before they left. Gerard looked at him and stretched out on the newly cleaned couch. He opened his arms, inviting Frank in. Frank wrapped around Gee and started to drift.

“You smell nice baby.” Frank hummed, nuzzling into Gerard’s chest. Gerard’s hand came down and started to pet down Frank’s hair. It was soothing and Frank felt himself slowly slip into unconsciousness.

Gerard tried to settle down and fall asleep. He just wasn’t emotionally there yet. He knew Frank felt something very deep for him. Gerard had his feelings for Frank as well, he just couldn’t figure out how to sort them just yet. Gerard settled to petting Frank’s hair as a means to calm them both. It was mostly working, Frank had fallen asleep. Gerard just couldn’t settle.

His mind was roaming and he eventually decided that he needed drugs of some kind (he’d probably just end up drunk though) to settle him, he just wanted to feel something aside from confusion and lust. Self-destruction would do just fine. Gerard reasoned with himself that he could untangle himself from Frankie and run off to find what he needed and be alright. That’s what he hoped for as he slowly untangled from Frank and slipped out of the room in search of substance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel like this chapter took longer for me to post, I was just having a hard time finding the right words. If you are looking for some one who posts regularly, I am not that person.


	4. This is Nice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a lot of kissing and fluff, I guess.

Frank knew where Gerard had gone the minute he felt him leave. He was going to get drunk. Frank sat up left the room and started to walk along the halls. He caught up with Gee near where they had kissed before the show. He looked confused and upset. Frank stood a little ways away, wanting to step closer and comfort him, make him feel better. Gerard noticed Frank staring and looked back at him, a sad smile on his face. Frank walked over to him cupped his cheek. Gerard closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked quietly, brushing a lock of black hair from Gerard’s face.

“I was just looking for the bathroom.” He said. Gerard moved his hand to cover Frank’s on his face. He turned his head and gently kissed Frank’s palm. Frank shook his head.

“No you weren’t.” 

“Sorry. It’s not you… it’s just…” and he went silent. Frank watched Gerard cast his eyes down and start picking at the skin around his nails. Frank took Gerard’s hands in his own and rubbed his thumbs over his knuckles.

“Hey, it’s fine. Come on, let’s grab a beer.” Frank pulled Gerard through the halls.

“Okay.” Gerard was hugging Frank’s arm and walking next to him, rubbing his hand up and down along the fabric. 

Mikey showed up in the middle of the hall holding a case of beer. He looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow before handing both Frank and Gee a beer.

“Ray, Bob, and I are over this way if you guys wanna join us.” Mikey pointed down the hall.

“Okay, we’ll make our way over there.” Frank answered for them both and Mikey nodded and walked off. Gerard straightened up and rested his head in the crook of Frank’s neck. Frank wrapped an arm around Gee’s back and opened his beer.

“Come on Gee, let’s go.” Frank nudged Gerard and was rewarded with a whine and a sloppy kiss to his neck. Frank bit back the whine in his throat and firmly turned Gerard around. “Gee, baby, c’mon.”

Gerard started walking and opened his beer, taking a long drink from it. Frank followed, mesmerized by the sight of Gee’s lips on the bottle. He reached over and took his hand. Gerard weaved their fingers together as they walked. Frank was too busy memorizing the way Gee’s hair fell around his ear to notice the guys staring, confused, at him and Gerard.

Gerard looked at him and smiled. Frank felt his breath catch. Gerard is beautiful, the way his face scrunches just a little, the color of his eyes, the feeling of his hand. It all hits him right then and Frank just stops moving. He stares at Gerard, letting the realization hit him. Frank thinks Gee is beautiful and he can’t stop watching him. He can’t let go of his hand, he simply can’t.

“Frankie, hey, earth to Frank.” Gerard squeezes his hand and sits on one of the couches. Frank follows and sits on Gerard’s lap, melting into him. He leans back and rests his cheek against Gee’s. Gerard is beautiful, Frank thinks to himself with a smile. He ignores the shocked look from Mikey and the smirk from Ray.

 

Gerard was very surprised when Frankie sat in his lap, he wasn’t disappointed though. He wrapped an arm around Frank and decided not to pay mind to the odd looks he was getting from the other guys. They just sat in silence until the alcohol started to take hold. Frank would occasionally shift positions and (Gerard thought it was intentional) rub against his crotch, causing Gerard to suck in a breath. Gerard would also turn his head into Frank’s neck and would subtly press his lips or tongue to the skin there. This was followed by a ragged breath and the process would start over again.

“Are you two gonna need a minute? I mean, I have nothing against what’s going on but it’s kinda weird watching my brother like this.” Mikey says loudly when they had started to lose the subtlety Gerard was aiming for. Gerard looks over to see his brother leaning on Ray similarly to how Frank was on him. Bob had vanished. Ray was running his hands through Mikey’s hair.

“Maybe, you two seem like you wanna do some shit too though.” Frank mumbles into his beer. Mikey heard and he blushed a deep red, Gerard was overcome with laughter. Gerard reached up and turned Frankie’s head so he could kiss him.

“Dude, really?” He heard Ray laugh. Gerard looked over long enough to watch his brother pull Ray’s head down. Gerard went back to kissing Frank. He was finding that he really, really liked that.

“Turn around, it’s harder to kiss you like this.” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear and felt him shudder. Frank set his beer down and turned around and sat back in Gerard’s lap. “There, now I can see you and kiss you easier.”

Gerard could literally feel the lust rolling off Frank. He pulled Frank down and kissed him harshly, teeth clashing, tongues chasing. Frank whined and ground his hips down. Gerard pulled away and tried to suppress his moan. Frank wasn’t having it and pulled him back into a battle of a kiss. Gerard nipped at Frank’s lip and twisted his hands into his hair. Frank broke away and moaned quietly, rutting down into Gerard’s crotch. Gerard pulled him away, watching his face tighten in pleasure when he tugged on Frank’s hair.

“Frank, slow down.” Frank looked down at him and nodded. He brought his hands up and brushed Gerard’s hair aside, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. Gerard moved his hands down and rested them on Frank’s hips. Frank leaned down and kissed the part of Gerard’s shoulder that was exposed. Gerard leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying Frankie’s mouth on his neck, Frankie’s hands roaming his body. Gerard gripped Frank’s hips and pulled him closer, moving to kiss him.

This proved a little much for Frank, as he started rutting against Gerard. Gerard holds his hips still and presses his lips to Frank’s neck. He heard a high whine come from Frank. Gerard could feel his Frankie shaking, probably from trying not to grind against Gerard, again.

“Gerard, seriously, do you want to, like, not do that right here?” Mikey sounded annoyed. Gerard looked over and found his brother sitting in Ray’s lap.

“Frank’s the one who’s moaning.” Gerard shrugged. Ray leaned in and whispered something to Mikey. Mikey’s face grew darker and he stood and pulled Ray out of the room. When the door shut, Gerard pushed Frank to the side. He grabbed the closest bottle and drank it all then turned to Frank. Frank moaned as Gerard shoved him into the back of the couch.

“What do you want Frankie?” Gerard purred and lightly kissed his lips.

“Fuck, anything. I need something.” 

“What do you need?” Gerard was kneeling on the ground in front of Frank, his hands resting between Frank’s thighs. Frank was staring down at him, lust plain on his face. He was adorable, the tattoos decorating his skin, the lines of his face, the muscles in his arms. If Gerard was honest with himself though, Frank’s muscles were hot.

“You to touch me.” He gasped. Gerard was slowly trailing his hands up the inside of Frank’s legs. He stopped a few inches from Frank’s zipper and rubbed his thumbs in small circles. “Gee, please. I need…”

“Horny tonight, aren’t you?” Gerard teased and ran a finger along Frank’s crotch. Frank hissed and nodded.

“Please, please, please.”

“Please what?” Gerard rested his hand on top of Frank’s tented pants.

“Touch me, or let me touch myself.” 

Gerard grinned and undid Frank’s pants. Gerard pulled Frank out and lightly kissed the tip. Frank was whining and panting above him. Gerard pulled up Frank’s shirt and sucked a bruise where his hip bone was showing above his jeans.

“Gerard.” Frank whimpered and shoved his hands in Gerard’s hair, pulling him back to his leaking cock. This was another part of Frank that Gerard would classify as hot and not adorable. Frank had loosened his left hand and was running it through Gerard’s hair. “Gerard.” 

Gerard decided he should probably stop teasing Frank, but damn. This has to be one of the hottest things he’s seen. He licks a stripe up the underside of Frank’s dick and wraps his lips around the head. Frank’s hands in his hair tighten almost painfully as Frank lets out a breathy moan. Gerard swipes his tongue across the slit, tasting precum and shivering at it.

“Fuck, Gee.” Gerard sucks down as far as he can and starts working up and down. He places a hand below his mouth and matches the rhythm. Frank is moaning out profanities and Gerard’s name. Gerard pulls his mouth off and leaves his hand moving as he sits in Frank’s lap. Frank pulls his head into a kiss, hastily shoving his tongue into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard stops and looks down just in time to see Frank lose it. The noises he was making were better than any Gerard had heard. He wanted to keep them all to himself. 

“Oh my god, Frankie. Oh god. So beautiful.” Gerard buried his head where Frank’s neck met his shoulder. 

“Kiss me you animal.” A hand moved Gerard’s head to meet Frank’s lips, slow and gentle. Like Frank was trying to sing through touch. Gerard moved his hands to hold Frankie’s head in place. This was nice, this was good, this was… this is wonderful.


	5. Time of Drunken Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alcohol ran out so Frank and Gerard go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of Omorashi in this chapter

They had decided to walk around the area, searching for something stronger than beer. It was quiet and pitch-black outside. The occasional car would speed past, illuminating their backs more than the harsh street lights. A slightly drunken calm had settled over them, both men walking in a comfortable silence. There was a convenience store coming up in the distance. They joined hands and continued walking. Another car sped by and the shorter of the two men bumps into the taller, startling a happy giggle from him.

“What was that for?” Gerard smiled.

“There was a hole in the sidewalk.” Frank looked over to Gerard, then to their intertwined hands. Contentment washed over him and replaced the warm buzz from the alcohol. He stepped over another uneven patch of concrete and smiled happily to himself. Gerard’s hand in his was warm and reassuring. This was better than sex, but in its own way. This had an eternal glow and left you with a swarm of happy feelings. This gave you a certain warmth that you could feel down to your soul and left you smiling like a lunatic. Sex was intense, it was pleasure. It was pure heat that slapped your bones. It was satisfying and tiring. It was something to hold you over and fill your being. Sex was brilliant and shiny, this, whatever it was, was a steady glow and a comforting embrace.

“…what do you think?” Gerard’s voice cut through Frank’s thoughts. He looked up from his feet to meet Gerard’s expectant eyes.

“I… I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Frank rubbed his thumb along Gerard’s hand, trying to memorize the feel of it. 

“I was just talking about the feeling of walking at night, what do you think about it?” Gerard had a glazed, far-away look in his eyes. Frank watched as he seemed to work through something in his mind. His mouth opened just a little, his hand held in front of him as if to gesture about a point. It took Frank nearly 5 minutes to realize they were standing at the edge of the convenience store parking lot.

“It’s very calm.” He whispered. Gerard looked at him clearly for barely a second then nodded, as if to approve his opinion. They let go of each other’s hands when they entered the store. They acted like two friends as they proceeded to purchase everything alcohol they could with their combined $25. They didn’t hold hands on the way back, which was only due to them carrying liquor and attempting to drink some at the same time. Frank missed the feeling of his hand but was currently okay with it being replaced with a bottle of cheap liquor. They came up on a crosswalk and stopped to let a car go by.

“Shit.” He turns when he hears Gerard hiss. He was still standing at the street corner, legs pressed together.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah just almost dropped the…”

“Okay. Come on then.” Gerard nodded and, after seeming to gather his strength, hesitantly stepped into the street. They walked a little way further and Gerard seemed fine until they stopped again, he had his legs pressed together again and was a little bent over.

“Gee, you sure you’re okay?” Frank placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Is there a bathroom around?” Gee straightened up and looked around. His shoulders dropped upon seeing that they were surrounded by trees and empty parking lots. He muttered a few curses and continued walking. Frank watched from a few feet back as Gerard shuffled down the street. They weren’t very far from where they were staying but it was still a ways to walk. There were little shops and such along parts of the road but they were all closed.

“Is that one open?” Gerard had a pathetic, desperate look in his eyes and was clutching a bottle of something to the front of his crotch.

“Doesn’t look like it.”Frank was starting to see why Gee had put him in this position a few weeks ago: it was damn hot. He could feel blood rush to his face as the older man whined and shifted his weight.

“Oh, my god. Okay, let’s just… just go.” He made no visible attempt at moving closer to where the van was. Frank walked to him and looped his arm through Gerard’s and began pulling  
him down the sidewalk.  
Frank smiled to himself, he was holding Gee’s arm and they were leaning against each other. Frank smiled at the contact and sealed himself into a happy, slightly drunk, circle of thought. It took him another 5 minutes to realize that Gerard was singing tunelessly to himself.

“What are you singing?”

“I don’t know, just trying to keep my mind off it.” He went back to humming, it kind of sounded like one of their songs, which one though, Frank couldn’t tell. He was watching Gerard stumble along next to him, holding a bottle against his crotch still.

On the way back they only had to stop one other time for Gerard, he had stopped and crossed his legs around the bottle and yelled out a string of curses. Frank blushed and barely kept his boner down. He was still unnerved by the fact that Gerard’s voice alone could control his dick. They made it back to the little motel they were staying at. They wouldn’t be staying there but both Mikey and Ray had thrown fits when the notion was passed by. Gerard was shaking when Frank fumbled to get their room key out of his pocket. He might have been doing it intentionally so he could watch Gee wriggle around a bit longer.

“Frankie, open the damn door.” Gerard had one hand around Frank’s wrist, he felt the hand squeeze hard. He didn’t move any faster, though. He just continued to fumble with the key and watch Gee hold himself. “Frank, open the fucking door or you aren’t coming tonight.”

Frank stopped and looked directly at Gerard. Frank turned away from the glare and opened the door. As it started to swing open Gerard ran forward and shoved into the room. He didn’t let go of Frank’s hand though and just dragged him into the bathroom with himself. He stopped in front of the toilet in the cramped and dirty bathroom.

They were standing there, although, standing wasn’t quite what Gerard was doing though. He was jumping around and fiddling with his zip. Frank was watching, letting his dick become erect now that Gee wasn’t paying as much attention. Gerard struggled for another minute before Frank heard him going. Frank then felt one of Gee’s hand’s reach into his hair and start to pull him closer. A shiver ran through his body and Frank leaned back against the wall only to be pulled back against Gee. 

“Shit.” Frank could feel precum wet his boxers, “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“Don’t you dare come.” Gerard whispered into his ear. Frank let out a whine that turned into a moan but he didn’t come. “Get it out, now.”

Frank was a whining mess at this point but he was quick to get his dick free of his pants. Gerard leaned against him and reached down to run a finger along Frank. He went rigid, Gee had only told him not to come.

“Gee, please, please.” Frank was bracing himself on the wall that Gerard was pushing him against.

“Alright, go ahead.” Gee was stroking Frank’s length and holding him by his hair. Frank slammed his head back against the wall and yelled out as his body shook. Gerard’s mouth came down on Frank’s. Gerard’s lips were beautiful, the hand in his hair was perfect, the part of his chest that was touching was magnificent. All of him was like some beautiful creature that Frank had the overwhelming pleasure to know.

As Frank was coming back down he realized that there were tears down his face, he wasn’t sure whose they were though. Gee pulled back and refused to look at him, he zipped his pants up and shuffled out of the bathroom. Frank stared as he watched Gerard slip into one of the beds. He sunk down to the ground and reached one hand up to his face, the tears weren’t his.

 

What was wrong? Gerard had no clue, he just knew that he now felt like shit. He couldn’t tell Frank, it would upset him, but he had to. He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow as he cried. A little time passed and he heard a door shut and the light switch off. Frank’s shoes hit the ground and then Gerard felt the empty side of the bed dip down. Why was he getting into bed with Gerard? There was a perfectly fine bed next to him, he doesn’t have to sleep with him. A hand wrapped around Gerard’s back, startling him. He kept his face down, though, as Frank settled in next to him. 

“I think you are beautiful, even if you don’t.” Frank whispered and Gerard felt his lips press the back of his neck. Gerard scooted closer and tried to ignore the empty feeling in his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update. Plus the end is kinda crap.


	6. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is home alone but that is no good.

Gerard was sitting on the couch, blankly staring at the tv. He had ended up being left alone at home, he couldn’t quite remember how but there he was, sitting in his pajamas alone in his living room. He didn’t like it; he was bored and wanted company. He looked around until he found a phone and dialed the first number he could think of.

“Good morning my love!” he lays down across the couch, throwing his feet over the backrest.

“Gerard? Dude what the fuck its only 8 in the morning.” Frank’s voice was gravelly, like he had just woken up, which is probably what had happened.

“Oh, there’s no need for that. Are you doing anything?”

“I was sleeping but I don’t have any plans if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Cool, so I’m home alone, I think, all day.” He heard something rustle over the line.

“Rad. What do you want?” There was a thud accompanied by a groan and the yelp of a dog. “Shit, sweetheart, are you alright? Aw, you can’t sit right there.”

“Is she okay?” Gerard had shifted so that his head was hanging off the edge of the couch.

“Yeah. What did you call me for?” Gerard could faintly hear Frank walking around the house.

“Oh right, will you come over and… Frank, sugar.” Gerard could hear Frank start going to the bathroom.

“What?” he stopped and Gerard moaned.

“Uhm, heh, will you come over and keep me company?”

“Uh, sure. It’ll take me a little bit to get over there though.”

“Okay, the door is unlocked so just come in.”

“Alright, see you in a bit.” The call ended and Gerard was stuck sitting upside-down on the couch with the beginnings of an erection.

“No, no I will not. I am not going to touch you.” Gerard glared at his lap. His body had decided against that and he couldn’t get his mind off Frank. He slowly slid onto the floor and tried to ignore it. He laid there for 25 minutes, still erect. At around the 30 minute mark he couldn’t stay still any longer and he reached down into his pajama bottoms. He groaned and had just started to stroke himself when the front door slammed closed. He jumped up, his pants beyond tented.

“Hey baby, sorry it took me so long to…” Frank turned and stopped upon seeing Gerard standing behind the couch, his pants tented and panting.

“Hi Frankie.”

“Do you want some help with that?” He started walking around the couch until he was standing in front of Gerard. Gerard held his hand out and took Frank’s then drug him to his room. The door was closed behind them and Gerard pushed Frank down to the bed and followed. He reached Frank and promptly shoved his tongue into Frank’s mouth. Frank paused for a minute before matching Gerard’s rhythm. After another minute Gerard felt Frank push him back.

“What’s wrong Frankie?” Gerard was panting still and couldn’t keep his hands off of Frank, Frank’s skin was glorious.

“What’s got you so worked up?”

“You, dumbass.” Gerard had hiked up the hem of Frank’s shirt and was running his fingers along the skin he felt there.

“What’d I do?” Frank’s hands appeared on Gerard’s back, albeit on top of his shirt.

“You turned me on and then left me alone. Can I please fuck you?” Gerard was mouthing at Frank’s neck and massaging his fingertips into Frank’s sides.

“I don’t know, can you?” Frank forced Gerard’s mouth back on his and suddenly Gerard was lying on his back with Frank above him.

“I really don’t like you. Please, can I have sex with you? Oh my god Frankie, keep doing that.” Frank was straddling his hips and had his hands up Gerard’s shirt, rubbing his nipples.

“Oh, shut up, you love me. Yes, you can have sex with me.” Gerard moaned and rocked his hips up.

“Okay, okay, I need to get lube, hold on. And get undressed, will you.” Gerard pushed Frank off and scrambled around for the bottle of lube he kept in his room.

“Only if you start getting naked too.” Gerard found the lube and turned to find Frank dropping his shirt on the floor and biting his lip. Gerard groaned, throwing the lube onto the bed and frantically pulling his shirt off. He walked to Frank and undid his pants, resting his pinkies under the waist band. Frank rested his hands on either side of his face and pulled him in to a kiss. Gerard worked his hands down, pushing Frank’s pants down along his ass. Gerard broke away from the kiss so he could drag Frank’s pants down to his ankles. He ran his tongue down Frank’s stomach as he lowered to the ground. He nudged his nose into the front of Frank’s underwear, hands brushing his hair down. He reached up and placed the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Frank’s underwear. He looked up at Frank, a smirk on his face.

“If you’re gonna do something then just fucking do it.” Gerard stood up and took off the rest of their clothes before shoving Frank back onto the bed. Frank wormed up so his head was up by the headrest and Gerard climbed up to straddle Frank’s hips. He looked up at Frank when he heard him hiss and felt him jerk a little. His lips were pursed but he didn’t say anything. Gerard watched him for a minute before reaching up with one hand and holding Frank’s head down by his hair. Frank hissed again and it was followed by a low groan.

“Is something wrong sugar?” Gerard leaned down and licked a stripe up Frank’s neck, eliciting another groan from him. Frank shook his head and Gerard put a little more of his weight on Frank’s lower middle. Frank bared his teeth and whined. “Don’t lie to me sugar.”

“I… I need to piss.” Frank hissed and shifted his hips.

“I thought you went already.” Frank shook his head. “Think you can hold it for me sugar?”

“If you get off me, yeah. But I'm warning you, it's bad.” Gerard nodded and moved back so he was resting between Frank’s legs. He reached behind him and grabbed the lube, squeezing some on his fingers.

“Don’t you dare piss on my bed. If you do I won’t touch you for a month.” Gerard pressed one finger to Frank’s hole.

“Okay.” Gerard pushed two fingers into Frank. Frank’s back came off the bed and he moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Gerard closed his eyes and tried to think of the nastiest things he could. Gerard started to work his fingers in and out of Frank and scissoring them in time. Frank was slowly writhing on the bed and making the slightest little noises.

“Geee, baby, c’mon. Please. I’m ready.” Frank whined.

“Are you sure sugar?”

“Yes!” he yelled, startling Gerard. “I need you and we don’t have all day.”

“We might have all day, and I could just sit here and slowly open you up. Stop touching you if you get too close.”

“Gerard, you don’t know that. Now fucking get your goddamned dick in me right now.”

“You’re a demanding little shit today.” Gerard pulled his fingers out of Frank and relocated the lube. Frank groaned at the loss of contact.

“You made me come over here for the express purpose of having sex.” Gerard smirked and pressed his non-lubed hand into Frank’s bladder. “Shit, fuck, no.” Frank grabbed at his dick and tried to cross his legs around Gerard.

“I believe what I said was ‘keep me company’ not ‘hey lets have sex’ but that works too.” Gerard lathered his dick with lube and scooted closer to Frank.

“Please get your hand off my bladder, this isn’t fair.” Frank whimpered and his legs squeezed tighter around Gerard. Gerard took his hand and moved it to Frank’s hip and lined himself up against Frank. Gerard slowly pressed into Frank and watched as the shorter man yelled and pressed down onto Gerard.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Gerard bottomed out and pressed a kiss to Frank’s stomach. Frank shook his head and twisted a hand into the sheets. “You aren’t so talkative now.”

Frank flipped him off and whined loudly as Gerard pulled back before starting a steady pace. Frank moaned with each of Gerard’s thrusts and Gerard matched Frank’s moans. Gerard worked in and out, occasionally twisting his hips in a way that he was sure was hitting Frank’s prostate. Gerard picked up his pace just a little and reached over to wrap a hand around Frank’s dick, which was turned to his stomach and leaking precum, and maybe piss. Frank screamed and clenched up around Gerard but he didn’t cum. Gerard lost his rhythm for a minute but picked back up and started rubbing his hand up and down Frank’s length.

“Please, please.”

“Okay, cum for me sugar.” Frank yelled again and it turned into a moan as he came all over Gerard’s hand. He tightened even more around Gerard and Gerard curled in on himself as he moaned and came right after Frank finished. Gerard worked himself through it and ran a finger through the cum on Frank’s chest. He pulled out and held his finger to Frank’s lips. Frank opened his mouth to the finger and started licking it. “You’re so beautiful.”

Gerard moved up on top of Frank and replaced his finger with his mouth on Frank’s. He kissed Frank, relishing in the feel of Frank under himself. He rolled them onto their sides so his weight wasn’t directly on top of Frank. Frank had his eyes closed and tiredly reached his hand up to weave into Gerard’s hair. Gerard smiled to himself and pulled Frank closer. Then Frank hissed again and the hand in Gerard’s hair tightened and Frank wiggled a little against Gerard. Gerard eased his hand out of his hair and sat up. Frank had his hands pressed between his legs. He crossed his legs and looked around, his lips pursed. Gerard stood up off the bed and watched Frank worm his way off the bed and stand. There was a swarm of cussing and Frank took off out of the room and down the hall. Gerard followed, finding Frank stopped just outside of the bathroom door, jumping up and down. Gerard could see a thin line of piss running down his leg.  He had a pleading look in his eyes when he looked from Gerard to the bathroom and bent over again.

"Gerard hurry up. Oh god it hurts." He was bent over with his legs crossed. Another small stream of piss made its way down his leg. Frank whined and started pacing. "Geeee." 

“Come on, that looks painful.” Gerard pulled Frank into the bathroom, standing him in front of the toilet. Frank squirmed there for a minute. “Go Frankie, seriously.”

 

Frank was vaguely aware of the sound of the front door closing, mainly due to Gerard whispering ‘shit’ and shutting the door. He was just slightly overwhelmed by the relief he was feeling.

“Frank, hurry up.” Gerard placed a hand on his arm and Frank nodded, following his request. When he finished Gerard opened the door and peeked out, looking around the hall. Then they were running back to Gerard’s room like a couple of little kids hiding from their parents.

Frank went straight to the bed and worked himself under the covers. He was tired. Gerard shut the door and leaned against it. Frank watched as Gerard slowly made his way back to bed, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Gerard’s eyes went wide and he cracked the door open, hiding his lower body behind the door. Frank snuck out of bed and walked over behind Gerard. Mikey was standing there so Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s middle and leaned into him.

“What is it Mikey?” Gerard sounded uneasy. Frank was successful, well he thought so, at hiding himself behind Gerard, as Mikey went on talking like he didn’t see Frank.

“I wanted to talk to you about, uhm, me and Ray.” He sounded nervous so Frank peeked over Gerard’s shoulder to look at him.

“Mikes, you and Ray are fine. If you wanna talk I will, but later.” Frank popped his head up at that and rested his chin on Gerard’s shoulder. Mikey’s face went white and his eyes trailed down to the floor.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m leaving dear god Gerard, you should have said something.” He turned and walked down the hall. Gerard shut the door and Frank pushed him against the door and shoved his tongue into Gerard’s mouth.

“Frankie, what…?”

“If we’re being left alone I’m not gonna spend my time sleeping.” Gerard closed his eyes and repeated what Frank had started doing. Frank could feel Gerard getting hard again, hands appeared in his hair and he was pushed against a wall. Looks like Gerard wasn’t going to be sleeping either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those of you who submitted requests for this chapter, I will still be taking any suggestions for future chapters so feel free to comment those. I am so sorry that my update times are so far apart, I will try to shorten that.


	7. Why should I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank are still at home, why should I tell you more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's like a huge load of Omo in this, just watch out.

“Frankie, will you please move?” Gerard stood in front of his door, which was being blocked by Frank.

“Why should I? I thought you didn’t want to wake everyone.” Frank whispered. He ended up just staying at Gerard’s all day, meaning that they’d locked themselves in his room all day. It was currently around midnight.

“I let you go when you needed to.” Gerard hissed. The rest of the people in the house were in bed so Gerard and Frank were trying to keep quiet.

“But you never went with me.” Frank crossed his arms and watched Gerard squirm in front of him. He may have made it so that Gee wasn’t able to make it to the bathroom all day, but Gerard didn’t need to know that.

“Why does that matter? Please Frank, let me out.” Gerard was whining now, he had his hands wedged between his legs and was pacing. Frank didn’t even try to hide his boner as he watched Gerard whine and pace.

“It doesn’t really.”

“Then let me out, this isn’t funny or arousing anymore.”

“I think it is though.”

“Frank, your libido could rival a teenager’s.” Gerard bounced a little and bent over. “Seriously, let me out, this hurts.”

“I’d like to see you try to walk to the bathroom without wetting yourself.” Frank played with his lip, reaching out to push at Gerard’s bladder. Gerard squealed and hissed out a string of ‘stop’s. Frank bit his lip and tasted blood, he had to resist the temptation of just jerking off right there.

“Is that a challenge? If it is does that mean you’ll move so I can go?”

“Yes, let’s put some clothes on first, ya’ know, just in case someone is up.” Gerard nodded and turned, searching his room. Frank moved and picked up his pants and threw them on, keeping an eye on Gerard. He was standing by his bed, pants in on hand and his dick in the other. “C’mon baby, I thought you wanted to go to the bathroom.”

“Shut the fuck up Frank, I’m trying.” Gerard managed to pull the pants on and he worked his way over to the door and shoved past Frank. Frank followed him and watched as Gerard slowly walked down the hall. He was stopping every few feet to cross his legs and hold himself tighter. He had on light grey sweat pants and by the time they had made it down the hall to the bathroom, Frank could see the beginnings of Gerard wetting himself. Gerard stopped once more right outside the bathroom door and leaned back against the wall. He groaned and closed his eyes. Frank walked up to him and pulled his head into a kiss. He pressed his hips to Gerard and rubbed against him just the slightest.

 

Gerard couldn’t hold on, he was at his wit’s end roughly an hour ago but he just lied on the bed for the majority of it. He was beyond desperate at this point, in fact, he was leaking piss into his sweat pants no matter how hard he tried to stop. It didn’t help that Frank was kissing him and violently humping against his hip. Gerard finally managed to release one hand from his crotch. He grabbed Frank by his hair and roughly yanked him away. Frank whined and gasped.

“Not right now Frank, and you had better not come until I am finished. You have to wait like I did.” Gerard moved forward to the closed door and knocked. “Anyone in there?”

“Yeah.” Mikey’s voice came from behind the door, followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

“Hey, Mikes, I need to get in there.”

“Okay, just give me like 2 minutes, I’m almost done.”

“Mikey, I don’t have 2 minutes. You have like 30 seconds to at least let me get in there.”

“You’re just gonna have to wait Gerard.”

“I am literally pissing myself as we speak, open the door.” Gerard heard Frank moan behind him.

“Just hold on.” Gerard shook his head and opened the door. He pushed past his brother and, after seeing the toilet lid flipped down, went straight for the bathtub. He pulled his pants down and leaned against the wall, letting go all at once. Gerard moaned, sinking down the wall a little, he was overcome by the feeling of release. It took him a full minute and a half to finish. He was left panting on the floor with a boner. His bladder still ached but it was because he had held.

“Uhm, Gerard? You okay down there?” Mikey was standing at the sink in just his boxers. Gerard had no idea what he had been doing but it didn’t seem important. He sucked in a few more breaths, pulled his pants back up, and stood. He turned his attention to Frank, who was basically humping thin air, his hands were balled at his sides and his face was bright red from trying to hold back.

Gerard started to pull the bathroom door shut, knowing that Frank would lose it in the middle of the hallway, he was trying to give Mikey an escape from it. The door stopped and Mikey peaked out. He pulled the door out of Gerard’s hand and stood in the doorway with his arms folded. Gerard shrugged and walked over to Frank. He leaned against the wall next to him and got right next to his ear, careful not to touch him though.

“Look at Mikey, he’s watching us to see how we do this. Open your eyes and look at him.” Gerard ordered in a whisper. Frank opened his eyes and looked right at Mikey, who turned bright red but held his gaze. “I’m going to let you touch yourself, not right now, but when I say so. And when I tell you to, and only when I tell you to, you are going to come. Do you understand?”

After a second Frank nodded. Gerard smiled and gestured for Frank to go ahead and touch himself. Gerard clamped a hand over Frank’s mouth right as the man slid his hand into his pants. Frank moaned and Gerard peaked over at his brother. Mikey was there in the doorway, his lips pursed and face red.

“Go ahead sugar.” Gerard purred into Frank’s ear. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth as Frank let out a scream-like moan. The man shrunk down the wall from the force of his orgasm. Gerard kissed him through it, mainly because he didn’t need his parents running out and finding them like this. When Frank had finished and was calming down, Gerard turned to see if his brother was okay. Mikey was still standing there, his face was still red, he had a look of near horror on his face though.

“You okay Mikes?”

“Does this mean I’m a sub?” Mikey whispered, placing a hand over his mouth.

“What?”

“Say, Ray and I were doing stuff and he basically did what you just did. Uhm, does that mean… does that make me a sub, if I was in Frank’s position?”

“Well, I guess so.”

“Okay, I need to go make a phone call.” And with that, Mikey took off down the hall to his room. Gerard stared after him, a little concerned, then turned to look at Frank. He was sitting on the floor watching Gerard. Gerard shot one last look at the end of the hall before he picked Frank up and they walked back to his bedroom.

“You’re still hard.” Frank quietly mused in Gerard’s ear.

“What about it?”

“Do want me to help?”

“No, I want to sleep. Like actually sleep.” Gerard felt his eyelids droop.

“Okay.”

They shut the door and Gerard quickly cleaned off the bed and settled both of them into the nest. Gerard relaxed in the sheets and against Frank’s back. He drifted off after a few minutes.

 

Frank turned over in the bed and wiggled closer to the sleeping man. He traced his forefinger along all of the soft lines and edges of Gerard’s face. Fully mesmerized and entranced by the way they seemed to run into each other, the artistic way they painted his face. Gerard was almost the opposite of his pictures. He often painted and drew with hard lines that created a soft, almost melodic picture. His face was a beautiful conglomeration of smooth flowing lines while his personality, his stage personality anyway, was harsh, bold. That wasn’t to say Gerard himself was either of those things constantly, but they way he thought and presented himself onstage, was very striking. Frank felt his heart stutter when Gerard let out a little huff in his sleep. Frank sighed and kissed Gerard’s nose, his eyes, his cheek.

“I love you, you motherfucker.” Frank whispered through the block that appeared in his throat. He later fell asleep nose-to-nose with him, not noticing the drying tears on Gerard’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry this took so long to update, school started a little while back and the homework has been relentless, but I didn't forget about this. I have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't be too long. As always I am taking requests for future chapters so let me know!


	8. You Sounded Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel night bitches!

“Guys, 10 minutes. They want us backstage, like, now.” Ray stuck his head in through the door where Gerard was applying his makeup.

“Okay, we’ll be out in a second.” Gerard glanced through the mirror at Frank, who was lying on the couch, facing him. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deep, even breaths. While it appeared that he was sleeping, Gerard knew he was just trying to save his energy. He was in the middle of an episode of stomach pain which, to Gerard’s slight horror, had been going on all day. Gerard had tried to start a scene with Frank earlier, completely unaware of Frank’s situation. Frank, in Gerard’s defense, had been hiding the fact that he hurt but that didn’t make Gerard feel any better about having hurt him. It didn’t help that Gerard found out when Frank crumpled to the ground and started crying. He had then helped Frank up and carried him into the bathroom, unsure whether the man was going to piss himself or throw up. Once Frank was settled, Gerard excused himself outside and spent 5 minutes beating his fists against the wall. He would have gone to try to draw something but he had worked himself into too big of a panic.

“Gee?” Frank’s voice pulled Gerard back. He sucked in a breath and carefully placed the eyeliner pencil he had almost broken down on the table then turned and went to Frank. He kneeled down in front of him and brushed his hair back.

“How are you feeling sugar?” He forced control over his voice and thoughts, centering in on making sure Frank was alright.

“Been better. Help me sit up.”

“Okay.” Gerard pecked his forehead and held Frank’s hand as he sat up. He was still leaning close to Frank but was surprised when the younger man’s lips met his. 

“I need you.” Frank hung onto Gerard, moving his head into the crook of Gerard’s neck. Gerard petted down Frank’s hair and cooed lightly to him. “No. I… I need _ you _ .”

“What do you mean baby?” Gerard pulled Frank to his feet. Frank hung onto him, making a low noise in his throat and pressing close to him. He leaned his head up and started mouthing at Gerard’s jaw. “Not right now, okay? We need to go.”

“I don’t want to though.”

“I know, but we have to.”  After the shorter didn’t move, Gerard held his chin at a distance, “After, alright?” Frank nodded.

Gerard kissed him again and they left the room to make their way to the backstage area. They went on the stage, Gerard didn't fail to notice Frank’s slowed movements or the fact that he didn't thrash around as much. As the show progressed, Frank stuck closer to him, Gerard kept an extra eye out for him. He started paying so much attention, however, that he felt himself lose where he was in reality. He found himself singing more raggedly and talking less and breathing heavier. Then Frank found him.

Frank walked by, looked him in the eye and graced a hand along his arm. Gerard found himself floating back down to where he was physically, on the stage in the middle of a concert. He licked his lips, quirked an eyebrow at Frank, and continued their riot of a concert. He was used to feeling like he was floating but lately, he couldn’t come back down on his own. That was where Frank helped. During a show, they were all tuned into each other more than normal, the guys were all aware of where they were onstage and if they were acting normal. It was amazing just how in-tune with each other they could be at times. Frank always seemed to know exactly when Gerard was gone too far into his head and Gerard always seemed to know when Frank was giving more than what he should safely be giving. It was a mostly reliable system and it had saved the guys from over exerting or losing themselves too much. Gerard was thankful for the system then because he knew that, had Frank or another bandmate not been there with that intuition, he would have stopped altogether and the show would have come to a halt. 

After the show, Gerard finds Frank where he is placing his guitar back in its case. The locks click in place as he reaches the shorter, sweaty man. He slowly slides a hand across Frank’s back. 

“Thanks for that tonight, you sounded good.” Gerard leans close to Frank’s ear and squeezes him. 

“Y-yeah, you too. Uhm, fuck. Yeah.” Frank shudders.

“It's a hotel night, you wanna make it worth your while?” Gerard inches his face ever closer and plays his lips on the edge of Frank's. The man shivers and let's out a shaky breath, so close to the soft notes he pulls from his guitar. A soft noise of affirmation comes from him. “Good.”

Gerard pecks his cheek and walks away.

 

He couldn't sit still the whole ride to the hotel, every bump highlighted the twisting, growing mass in his stomach but every glance from the man across the way went right to his dick. He still jumped off the bus and nearly ran to their room. They hadn't had a hotel night in over a week, everyone was jumpy. It was decided that the guys would all take one room (much to both couple’s dismay) and the crew would take another. 

Luckily enough, there were two beds. Frank ran to the furthest one, against the near pitiful protests from Mikey, and slammed himself and his bag down before anyone else even entered the room. It took his full control to wait for Gerard, to not turn around and rut against the mattress. The last time they did something neither had been able to come, being waked in on killed the mood and they hadn't had time or privacy to get back into it. Their room looked like it had originally been two and they tore out the wall to create one large one, meaning the bathroom was in the center, dividing the two beds. It was more privacy than they were hoping for. 

Frank bounces up and down on the bed, trying to hold off for a bit, to wait for Gerard. Right as he was about to lean back and say “fuck it” and start rubbing himself off right there, Gerard rounded the corner and approached him. 

“You feeling alright babe?” Gerard started nudging Frank back on the bed.

“Yeah, just… just…”

“Uhuh. Because it looks like, to me, you aren't feeling  _ great _ .” He just kept pushing Frank further and further back on the bed, his lips ghosting so close to the younger’s skin. They weren't touching, not yet, but Frank could feel every inch of skin that would soon connect with his. Every possible placement of the hips, hands, or lips, oh how he wanted those lips to be closer.

“ _ Need. _ ” Frank hissed. He tried to rut up, tried to get some part of him to connect and rub against Gerard. He needed it so bad.

“Calm down, I know you need it. I need it too.” Then he planted himself down on Frank’s lap. Pressure finally made its way to his dick and he let out a not-so-quiet moan. Gerard frantically tried to cover up the noise, failing when Frank bucked up and pulled a moan from him.

“Shut the fuck up you two!” Mikey shouted across the room.

“Go suck Ray’s dick.” Gerard yelled back. There was a long bout of silence, eventually broken by the rustling of sheets from the other side of the room and a quiet gasp. Gerard smirked and crushed his mouth against Frank’s.  Frank whined and wrapped his legs around Gerard’s back, his hands holding the elder’s face down. They stayed that way for a while, just angrily kissing and rutting aginst the other.

“This is nice and all, but I was hoping to actually do something.” Gerard pulls away and tugs at Frank’s shirt.

“Yeah.” Frank pulls his shirt up and off, reaching for his pants next.

“Yes,” he hisses when Gerard pulls his pants and boxers off in one clean move. “Uhm, real quick, are we doing this all kinky or not? Because if we aren’t then I need a break real fast.”

Gerard paused in the process of climbing back onto the bed after discarding his clothes.

“What’s got you thinking?”

“I have to… god, I feel like I have to every fucking time. I have to piss.” he glances up through his eyelashes. He felt it before they got off stage and it had taken them almost 3 hours to get to this point so he was really feeling full right then.

“How bad?” Gerard was working his way back up to sitting on Frank.

“A 7 or 8.” he didn’t have to cross his legs or hold himself but he was really close. He knew that if they started a scene and they didn’t prepare, he would completely ruin it.

“Hm, that’s pretty bad. How long?”

“I noticed partway through our last set. I kept drinking like we discussed, like I need to when my stomach gets like it was.”

“Very good. I don’t think we have enough cover to do anything tonight, so I’m gonna let you go.”

“Thank you.” Frank sighed and started squirming how he needed to.

“However,” Gerard placed his hand on Frank’s hip, holding him still, “that doesn’t mean I’m going to be nice about it.”

“Oh, of course not.” 

Gerard smirked and pulled Frank a little further down the bed by his knees, startling both a sharp squeal and a leak out of him. Ignoring Frank's protests, Gerard climbed up on top of him, covering his squirming figure with his body.

“God… get off of me.” pressure reached a peak and Frank dug his calloused fingers into Gerard’s back, “Please, I’m losing my boner.”

“You’re pathetic, sweetheart.” Gerard continued ignoring Frank’s protests and drove his hips into Frank’s stomach.

“Please.” he whimpered. Another leak forced its way out. “Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease. Oh fuck.”

“Language darling.” but he did back off, a little.

“Geeeeee. You said I could go.” Frank tried and failed to get a hand between his legs. Gerard caught said hand and trapped it above Frank’s head.

“I never said when though.” He looked down and frowned, “Are you no longer enjoying this? Does it hurt? Did I hurt you?” panic started to seep past Gerard’s domineering face. 

“No, but if you…” Gerard halted Frank’s speech with a jerk of his hips and a light bite to his chin. “Gerard I SWEAR, if you don’t LET ME UP, you will be sleeping in PISS, WITHOUT ME.”

“Gerard, let him piss already, you sadistic, kinky, bastard.” Ray called, rather breathlessly, from the other side of the room.

“Fine.” Gerard removed himself from on top of Frank, who immediately threw his hand down around his penis. “Ah, no holding.”

“But… ugh.” Gerard pulled Frank up and they stumbled into the bathroom, Frank waddling uncomfortably. Gravity is never a friend to an overfull bladder and Frank was highly aware of this as Gerard slowly closed the door and positioned them. Frank stood inches from the toilet, from relief, his bladder did a roll in his abdomen and he crumpled forward a hair. Every muscle in his body was tense to the point of immobility. Gerard was perched on the counter, counting down from ten.

“Three… two… one… you may go now.” Gerard’s hand the only thing grounding Frank aside from the weight of his stomach. He let go at one, but nothing happened. He tried pushing and jumping and relaxing, but he couldn’t go. 

“Gee, I need you, please.” he bounced from foot to foot, trying to hold back the flood that wouldn’t come. “I can’t go. God, I have to so bad, Gee, I need.”

Gerard slid off the counter and turned Frank back around, he then pressed himself flush with Frank’s back. Frank squirmed, a hand down grabbing at Gerard’s thigh. Gerard reached around and pressed his palm against Frank’s bladder and pressed down. 

A moan and then a flood. He went limp, only Gerard to keep him upright. His head fell back in bliss at the minute mark. Thirty seconds later his knees gave out and he finished with a weak moan. Gerard followed him down and made short work of bringing Frank’s dick back to attention. 

“Don’t pass out on me, neither of us have come yet.”

“It felt like I just did, fuck baby.” Frank pulled Gerard’s face down and engulfed him in a kiss, hips and tongue and teeth to guide him to the edge. 

“Fuck, fuck, do what you need baby, just, whatever you need.” Gerard was breathless on the sticky tiled floor, squirming as Frank had his way with him. Frank leaned up and licked his way down Gerard’s dick, kissing and sucking his way back up so that he could slip the tip of his erection into his mouth. He moaned. It was rare that they got to have alone time, and even rarer that one of them could get a mouth around the other. Gerard jerked above him and reached down to hold on to his hair. He took Gerard down to the base and then back up, setting a rhythm he could follow that reduced the elder to whines and thrusts. 

“Shit baby, so good with that mouth of yours, c’mon, so good. Amazing.” and then he was gone, mainly be cause Frank decided that that was when he needed to take him to the base again and swallow around his dick. He ended up with Gerard moaning in his ear and his cum down his throat. Frank pulled off and was fucking up into his hand before he could breathe again. Gerard appeared to have come back to his senses just in time to slap Frank’s frantic hand away and lick a broad stripe up the underside of Frank’s dick, nearly sending him over the edge.  He didn’t bother trying to muffle his moans as Gerard worked his dick with one hand and assaulted his throat with his mouth. Frank was holding onto Gerard’s back for dear life and fucking himself up into his hand. 

“Can I? Please, can I? I need to so bad.” Frank begged, all he could do with Gerard rendering him dumb and immobile. 

“You can, come on baby, come for me. Shit.” and Frank did, he was sure that he screamed loud enough to be heard from outside and down the street, and his vision went white, He was pretty sure that he also rendered himself deaf from the force of it. It was a pure explosion of pleasure, ricocheting throughout his body, making him buzz from head to toe, He tasted blood and was pretty sure it was his, and he slowly fell back down to Earth. His whole body feeling satisfied in a way only Gerard could make him feel. 

 

***

 

“You two seriously couldn’t keep quiet or go finish in bed? That was terrifying! I’m gonna have nightmares for weeks.” 

“Oh shut up Mikey, so dramatic. Like you’ve never witnessed Frank orgasm.” Gerard was still lying on the bathroom floor, which had become quite cold in the past twenty minutes he and Frank had been passed out there, buck-ass naked.

“You are lying on the bathroom floor naked! You probably have herpes or some shit.”

“Mikes, why don’t you go downstairs for a smoke or some coffee, okay? I’ll take care of this.” Ray placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder, the younger pouted but walked away, the sound of the door clicking shut sounded seconds later. “Gerard, what the fuck?”

“We were horny.” Gerard shrugged, sitting up while trying to not disturb Frank, this was probably the hardest he’s slept all tour. “Well, I mean, I still am but…”

“Not important. Get up and go to bed, that was disturbing.” Ray crossed his arms and glared at them.

“Fine, mother.” Gerard stood and glanced down at Frank, who was snoring and had a small puddle of drool under his mouth. “What are we gonna do about him though? I don’t want to move him, and we really shouldn’t wake him.”

“Well he can’t sleep here, Mikey was right though, that floor is filthy.” Ray fixed him with a sharp look, “You need to shower. That might be easier on him, wake him up slowly, get him showered, then off to bed.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Okay I’ll get that started.”

“Hey Gerard?” Ray muttered as he turned to walk away.

“What?”

“Put some fucking clothes on, you stripper.”

  
  



	9. Experimentation Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so dirty and odd and Frank fucking loved it, his muscles were so sore and he was wet and smelly. It was by far the greatest thing he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a request, hope you all enjoy!

Go here, go there, do this, do that, sign here, sign this… don’t stop. Frank was exhausted, purely drained of all motivation and sense. He wanted to go home and sleep for 4 years. They were waiting backstage, it was surprisingly calm for just a few minutes before set began. It was probably due to the fact that they were all four days past exhausted and a week and a half out from the nearest hotel night. Or maybe because the constant close proximity had left them all, to Frank’s understanding, with an extremely uncomfortable group of blue balls. Whatever the reason for the other guys, Frank knew exactly what was causing his odd calmness. He had known for the past 4 hours didn’t feel like doing anything about it until Gerard took notice.

That was partially a lie. Frank thought back to the last time he had even seen a toilet, let alone used one. He shuddered and stamped his foot when he figured it to be around 12 hours since he last relieved himself. He bent in half and breathed through his nose for a minute. Before he had the time to start whining to himself, or whomever would listen, they were onstage and he forgot about the pounding need in his lower abdomen. He forgot about it, pleasantly, until they had to change guitars out. He quickly passed his off to the stagehand and took the guitar being offered to him. He slung the strap across his shoulder and let the instrument fall back against his body. Only after did he realise the proximity of the top of his guitar and his distended bladder. He growled and then moaned.

The pressure of his belt, which he had left tight over his hips, combined with the sharp blow from the side of his guitar rippled through his body. He paused in the process of returning to his spot onstage and snuck a hand down behind the instrument to press to his crotch. Relief and lust. Lust poured through his chest and down to his dick, dampening the needy thumping just above where his hand rested. The pressure was just right, pressing in all the right spots and making him needy for friction and, well, everything. He forced himself back to reality, realising a little late that he had missed the beginning to their next song. Mikey was eyeing him as he belatedly ran back under the lights and threw himself into the song. It was a struggle from then on to remain focused on the show, or not piss himself, or cum all over his pants, he was having a hard time even breathing. That didn’t stop him from slamming his guitar back into his stomach whenever he could, even if he leaked a few times. He figured towards the end of the concert that he needed to stop because he was stuck in the same spot of the stage squirming from side to side.

They finished and once they were off stage and the lights were no longer raising his core temperature to a million degrees Frank wedged his hand back between his legs. He felt better, albeit still ready to piss or cream his pants, for only a few seconds as he had to remove his hand to give up the guitar. He stifled a groan and walked back with the guys to start packing up and changing. It took all of his concentration to act normal as he walked with Gerard to the bathrooms (that he had no intention of using) to change and try to sneak in a quick… something.  _ Piss, a quick piss.  _ Frank’s mind unhelpfully nagged in unison with his bladder. He went with his dick, to hold it until Gerard took notice. 

Changing with Gerard in a bathroom was a lot harder on Frank than he thought. He took his belt off first and moaned louder than he wanted. Gerard looked at him and grabbed him by the chin, kissing him before turning and stripping down to his boxers. Frank’s dick jumped. He followed in Gerard’s suit, taking off layers of clothing stuck together by sweat. Once free of clothes he turned to where his street layers were. Then he heard it. He turned around slowly to see Gerard standing next to a urinal and pissing, positioned so that Frank could see everything. Frank whined and cupped himself. It wasn’t fair, Gerard was standing there all spread out like a porn star and pissing a stream that Frank needed to pee twice over. He was standing there moaning, his stream hitting the porcelien in a dangerously erotica way.

“Oh fuck Frankie, feels so good. Been holdin’ and, ugh.... Mmm.” Gerard had a hold of the wall and when he moaned his stream seemed to double in force. Frank crossed his legs around one hand whined into his other. His bladder pulsed harshly inside and he felt his dick loose a few drops into his underwear before going back to being rock hard. His face was hot with want when Gerard finished. And flushed. Frank turned around and nearly screamed. Instead, he placed a hand on his stomach and pushed just slightly. It was enough to send him nearly to the edge, he quickly uncrossed his legs and removed his hands to avoid cumming. He couldn’t, if he did he wouldn’t have enough control to not wet all over the floor. He couldn’t do that, Gerard hadn’t let him, Gerard hadn’t even taken notice that Frank was on the verge of wetting.

“M-master. I need.” Frank turned and looked to Gerard. His hand was now stuck to his dick.

“Hm? What do you need baby?” Gerard pushed Frank back against the wall and held him there by his hair. He was raining kisses and swipes from his tongue along Frank’s neck. It was amazing and Frank had never been more turned on, but with the way he was pressed up against the wall and Gerard’s body moving against his, it was all…

“Too much. Too much master, please.”  _  well this is disappointing _ , Frank thinks. He had really hoped he wouldn’t have to beg or hold himself when Gerard found out. But there he was, pressed firmly against a wall, both hands squeezed tight over his crotch, begging for some kind of relief. Gerard backed up and let go of his hair, Frank immediately dropped down to a crouching position.

“My, my, my, get back up Frank. You kneel too much.” He helped Frank stand back up, which was a painful experience. “Well, what  _ is _ the problem sugar?”

“I need to go master.” Frank bounced and squirmed, rubbing his thighs together around his hands. It was painful now and he was moments away from releasing all over the floor. Frank moaned and bucked his hips into his hands. “Ohhh, I need. Please.”

“What do you need? This?” Gerard then placed a hand on Frank’s stomach and pushed. Frank squeaked and squeezed everything tighter, but it wasn’t enough and a small stream of piss escaped. It sent him over the edge. Holding had been surprisingly arousing, but having a small amount leak out was by far the best. He quickly stroked himself a few times and then yelled out, slamming back against the wall. One hand was now wrapped tightly around Gerard’s wrist as he came. It felt amazing.

He was able to just barely stem off the flow that started once he relaxed. Gerard hadn’t given him permission to go yet. He looked to Gerard pleadingly. But he didn’t say anything, Gerard just kissed him again and quickly put his street clothes on. Frank couldn’t move, he needed to pee so badly and Gerard was ignoring him. He let out a whine and took a step forward. 

“Ah! Help, please, I need to go so bad. Master please.” He looked up at the older man, begging. A moment passed where he stared at Frank with a confused look before his brows raised and it seemed to click. He then rushed forward and slowly pulled Frank to the toilet.

“Before I let you go, remember that you can only go if you aren’t hard.” Gerard positioned them so that Frank’s back was resting on Gerard’s front. He nodded but didn’t start going. Gerard reached down and pulled him out and aimed for him, his other hand resting over Frank’s rock of a bladder. He was trembling now, still holding back because he hadn’t heard that he could release yet. “Alright sugar, go ahead.”

Nothing happens for a second and then he has to hold onto the wall even with Gerard’s support. But it’s short lived because it feel so good to let go and Gerard is pressing on his stomach in just the right way and Frank was having trouble staying upright. He started to get hard, his stream tapering off until he was left with nothing leaving his body and his hips bucking into Gerard’s hand.

“I guess that’s it then. Come on and get dressed.” Gerard pulled away and left Frank panting over the toilet. “Sugar, flush and go wash your hands. You still haven’t dressed either.”

Frank whimpered and pressed the lever down, watching as the liquid swirled in the bowl then disappeared down the drain. He backed up to wash his hands and put clothes on, only leaking a little but stopping it early enough. They left and got onto the van without suspicion.

  
  


It was about two hours past leaving when he woke up. Frank had managed to fall asleep almost the minute the bus left, which he figured was due to the fact that he had only had about 4 hours of sleep in the last 3 days. When he woke up though, he immediately thought he was dying. His bladder hurt so badly that he couldn’t see straight. He looked around to locate Gerard, who was asleep next to him. Frank reached over and grabbed on to the first part of him that he could, which happened to be his hair, and shook him.

“Gerard, please wake up.”

“Ow! God Frank what?” Gerard sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at Frank and his eyes bugged out. “Oh my god, sugar are you still holding?”

“I fell asleep and I… please, it hurts.” 

“Okay, hey Ray?” Gerard leaned over the seat to talk with Ray, who had pulled the short straw and had to drive. Frank wiggled around in his seat and tried not to let loose. Gerard came back and put his hand on Frank’s shoulder. “Ray is gonna pull off up ahead by some trees, there’s absolutely nothing around so that’s what we have to do. But it’s not going to be long, I promise.”

He just nodded. True to Gerard’s word though, they pulled to the side of the road within 5 minutes, where the trees were thicker. Frank took notice that they weren’t even on a highway, they were on some back forest road in the middle of god-knows-where. The van stopped and Gerard sprang out the door, running around to the back to grab something. He came back a second later with a spare pair of pants and helped Frank climb out. It took them a while to get into the trees enough so that they had some privacy. When Gerard decided it was far back enough, he dropped the extra clothes on the ground and set himself about pulling Frank’s pants off. He was pushing and tugging on Frank’s waist, which did no good. It was only a second later, when Gerard maneuvered Frank back against a tree, that Frank cried out and stopped being able to hold on. His spent muscles contracted harshly before relaxing and leaving Frank with a stream of piss he couldn’t stop. He pulled Gerard to him and let go, shoving his tongue into his mouth and rutting against his thigh as his bladder finally emptied. It felt so good, and it was warm, and wet, and he was letting go all over Gerard and himself.

“Oh fuck, fuck, I’m gonna…” Frank was still pissing a torrent, blinded already from the pleasure of it, but he was bucking up against Gerard’s thigh. He had never felt so much bliss, he was sure he would pay for it, but right now he just focused on finally,  _ finally  _ letting go.

“Oh my god, shit, oh shit baby.” Gerard was whimpering into his mouth, pressing him further back against the tree and rutting against him with a boner that Frank could feel through all of their layers of clothing. Gerard soon moved down to Frank’s neck, Frank dug his hands into the other’s arms as he slowly finished. He moaned, holding Gerard to him as they worked against each other in a desperate dance of lust. The second Frank finished, he only had to press into Gerard once more before he came, soiling his pants even more. Gerard leaned up and silenced him with a demanding bite to his lips. Frank worked a hand down into Gerard’s pants and stroked him until Gerard was biting his shoulder in pleasure. It was so dirty and odd and Frank fucking loved it, his muscles were so sore and he was wet and smelly. It was by far the greatest thing he had done. 

“God, that was fantastic. Just, next time, let me know so you don’t have to hurt yourself.” Gerard nuzzled against Frank’s neck. Frank smiled to himself and held onto Gerard while they stood there, longer than they should have, before changing and heading back to the van. Frank wasn’t sure what his deal was, but that time when he slept all he could dream about was wetting himself all over again. He didn’t mention to anyone that he woke up to a pair of semen-soaked pants twice that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


	10. Locked and Loaded pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A padlock, a full bladder, and Gerard's refound love of hard core foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I am so sorry for how long I've been gone, in all honesty I needed to focus on my schoolwork and mental health for a while so everything was on pause for a long time. But I'm evening back out and school is on the home stretch so you should be seeing more of me from now on.
> 
> Now, this chapter was a long time coming, a few things should be remembered about it and the next chapter:  
> 1) It was originally meant to be between Frank and Mikey, but as it was in this series that just created drama that I really felt would not fit in the series, seeing as I intended for this to be about plot sex and not plot drama  
> 2) I tried virtually everything in this chapter (minus piss drinking) to make sure it was actually possible and let me tell you it is and it is hot as shit.  
> 3) this and the next chapter are technically the same chapter but split. I wanted to get something posted as a way of keeping myself on track for this section and to give y'all something to read in the meantime. The following chapter starts exactly where this ends so don't worry about never knowing what happens, that part is just being written still.  
> 4) this chapter is way harder than what I've written thus far in this story so it was challenging to smooth it out and keep it readable.   
> If you find anything that doesn't read well or is just messed up please let me know so I can fix it.

“Gerard, I have to piss.” Frank moved to be directly between Gerard and the shitty rec-room tv.

“Aw man, it was just getting good. Get out of the way.” Gerard was lounged on the floor, legs sprawled in front of him.

“Gerard, I have to piss.”

“Yeah, and? You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself.”

“Normally I can.” Frank fidgeted, there was an hour before they needed to be backstage and Gerard had intended to make the most of his spare time.

“Why can't you now?” Gerard had rolled to his side to keep watching the tv.

“Because I can’t find the bathrooms.” Frank twisted his knee around and stamped his foot. It had been a travel day so there wasn’t a whole lot for Gerard to do to entertain himself. So when Frank fell asleep and didn’t wake to use the bathroom practically all day, Gerard picked up a lock and, consulting his dick, padlocked Frank’s belt and zipper shut.  “And my fucking belt is locked shut, you even got the damn zipper too.”

“Oh right. My bad.” This was going wonderfully, “Carry on then.”

“What! No! You can't… Gerard I'm being serious, I have to piss so bad, I've  _ had to piss _ for so long.  _ Please _ .” Frank whined, bouncing up and down. Gerard was enjoying his position on the floor, Frank was squirming in front of him, hesitant, it seemed, to hold himself just yet. 

“Do you really though?”

“Do I…? Are you kidding me? Gerard we have to be onstage in an hour. What do you expect me to do about this?” he gestured to his belt.

“Hold it.” Gerard shrugged, he knew that Frank could  _ probably _ hold it until after they performed, well he hoped he wouldn’t. Frank spluttered out a response above him, one hand flying down to his crotch and squeezing. He whimpered, looking at Gerard with the single most pathetic face he had ever seen. “Okay, I’ll tell you what. I will give you the key, only if you behave. So far you aren’t behaving very well.”

“What the  _ fuck _ do you mean?”

“You peed on me and you need punished.”

“Gerard, honestly, I know we talked about this, but I would have liked a little bit of forewarning. Plus, that was, like, over a month ago.” He was now pacing in a small track in front of Gerard, left, right, squeeze, left, right, squeeze, repeat. He must really have to go, Frank is a high energy person but he usually doesn’t fidget or pace if he can help it. 

“I know, but you haven’t been behaving lately, it’s about time you were punished. Now, if you want to have any shot at getting out of that, get Mikey and Ray out of the sex room and wait for me.” Frank was hot as fuck, he stood there and shifted his weight around before turning to leave. Gerard moaned to himself quietly as Frank paced out of the room.

 

Frank wandered down the hall to the room that Mikey and Ray had claimed an hour ago when they had arrived. He barged through the door, still holding himself, daring someone to tell him to leave.

“Oh hey there Frank.” Mikey muttered when the door shut, they were tangled together on the couch, Ray more or less pinned to the cushions.

“I… you need to get out.” Frank had wanted it to sound threatening and angry but a leak started to force itself out and his threat turned into a whine.

“Why? We called dibs, besides, I haven’t even gotten him to take his pants off yet.” Mikey ruffled Ray’s hair, Ray shuddered and started trying to push Mikey off.

“I don’t care, you need to get out.” Frank was shaking with the effort of standing still.

“Mmm, no.” Mikey remained firmly in place on top of Ray.

“No? Listen, I have to piss so fucking bad and the only way I might get to go is if you get the fuck out so Gerard can do... whatever it is that he decides he needs. Now get out before I piss on your bass.” he glared at the man.

“God damn, leave the guitars out of it, we’ll leave.” Mikey finally got off Ray, who then scrambled to cover his crotch and follow the younger out of the room.

“Thank you, shit.” Frank jammed his other hand between his legs and whimpered.

“Have you gone at all today?” Mikey had paused at the door.

“No, been asleep and your brother managed to padlock my pants shut before I woke up.”

“Shit man, good luck.” and with that Mikey shut the door

Frank gulped and turned to the couch that was on the far side of the room, next to a mirror covered in handprints.

“Good boy.” Gerard appeared from behind him, closing the door. “Go sit on the couch for me.”

“Huuurts.” Frank shakes his head.

“How about this,” Gerard stayed by the door and gestured for Frank to walk closer, he didn’t continue speaking until Frank had made his way to stand in front of him, “I'll let you go for a few seconds then we lock you back up and you get on your knees like the little slut you are and prove how good you think you’ve been.”

A drop of urine started to form at the tip of his penis when Frank processed his words, he squirmed and said: “yes, okay, whatever you want.”

“Good boy. Now follow me.” 

Gerard began walking down the hall but stopped right outside the bathroom door, he turned and pinned Frank to the wall. Frank squealed and pushed against him, his bladder protesting as he thrashed. Gerard relented once he had kissed Frank into a panting, moaning mess. He lead him into the bathrooms, shutting the door softly before pushing a whimpering, wriggling Frank into the center of the bathroom. Gerard was then honestly trying to undo the padlock on Frank’s belt. But Frank’s hips refused to stay still. Standing back up and Gerard’s kissing attack had been harder on his bladder than he’d thought. He managed to stand still enough to unlock the padlock and undo his belt. It took a bit of struggling before Frank was finally set before a toilet with his pants undone enough to release for a moment.

And a short moment it was. Gerard was truly proficient at keeping promises so five brutally short seconds passed and then Frank’s dick was being squeezed closed and he was clamping his muscles down. 

“Fuck!” pain blistered from his bladder when Frank stopped, “shit that, oh god.”

A shudder ran up his spine and he fell against the wall, panting and trying hard to keep from letting go again. He clutched at his stomach and focused on breathing.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak. Did I?” Gerard was then harshly locking him back into his pants.

“N-no master.”

“Then shut up.” Frank whimpered as Gerard finished his work and drug him out of the bathroom by his upper arm. 

They were then back in the changing room and Frank was given the instructions to start sucking or he would not have a chance at getting out of his padlock anytime soon. So he was on his knees, Gerard’s dick down his throat, in less than a second. Despite the pounding in his abdomen, Frank loved blowing Gerard, how he lost control of his hips the closer he got, the throaty noises he would later refuse to have made, and the way he fisted his hands in Frank’s hair. But he was relentless with tugging on Frank’s hair this time, pulling and pushing and Frank could feel his dick pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He moaned around the singer’s dick, his hips stuttering. It took him about three more thrusts for Gerard to finish, coming down Frank’s throat. Frank fell back and palmed himself, trying to get off and not getting nearly close enough. 

“Ah!” his hand was smacked away, “I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself. Now hands off or the padlock stays on.”

Frank moaned as his dick twitched, he didn’t like being trapped like he was but damn. Gerard’s voice could make him cum from a mile away. He muttered an apology and attempted to sit back up. Halfway up he felt it, a leak. His hands flew to his dick and he scrambled to get control and not piss all over himself. The way Gerard had been talking and looking made him realize that he wouldn’t be let out until after the concert and he preferred to stay as dry as possible for as long as possible. It wasn’t going very well. He managed to stand up just as the door opened and Mikey stuck his head in.

“Alright boys, playtime is ove… shit Gee you have to let him go. He can’t hold it all day.” Mikey’s face was pale as he stared Frank’s hunched figure down. Another leak forced itself out and he cursed. Gerard waltzed over and laid a hand on his back.

“You’d better stay dry or I’m gonna smack that ass so red you won’t be able to sit for a week.” Gerard whispered in his ear, followed by him tugging on Frank’s earlobe with his teeth, “He went earlier, sort of. He’ll be fine.”

“I swear, if he pisses himself on stage I’ll make you lick it up.” Mikey nearly growled.

“How do you know I won’t like that?”

“Disgusting Gerard, disgusting.”

“Guys,  _ please _ . This hurts, I can’t play like this. I can barely move. Gee please, I’ll keep holding later, but for the sake of the show let me go. I don’t need to be empty, just enough so I don’t piss everywhere on stage.  _ Please _ .” Frank felt himself let out a stream that scared a moan out of him. 

“Hm, I don’t know if you’ve been good enough.” Gerard crossed his arms.

“You two are fucked up, 20 minutes until the lights come on, 2 until I send for you via security.” And Mikey left.

“I still don’t know.” Gerard was earning himself a beating at this point. Fear had settled into Frank’s stomach as another spurt shot out, he dug his hands further into his crotch and shifted from foot to foot.

“You have less than a minute before you have to pay for a ruined carpet and a new pair of pants, either let me go and we can continue this later or it ends now with property damage. Your decision.” Frank knew he wasn’t the most menacing while he paced in front of the elder, but it really didn’t matter because he was just stating facts at this point.

“Fine, can you make it to the couch?” Gerard moved and started guiding Frank to the couch, helping him sit. The moment he was off his feet he started scissoring his legs, whimpering loudly and muttering to himself. He was shaking he had to go so bad. Vibrating with the fear of possibly wetting himself completely. Gerard got on his knees in front of him, putting a hand on each knee and holding them still.

“Now is really not the time for a blow job.”

“You are correct, but as I am aware, piss also comes out of the penis. So if you would kindly stop trying to rip yours off, as I really like it, and would allow me to hold your cock in my mouth, you will be allowed 10 seconds to go freely.” Gerard was already undoing the lock on Frank’s belt.

“You want me to piss in your mouth?”

“Do you need to go or not?” Gerard stopped pulling Frank’s zipper down and stared at him. Frank writhed on the couch for a second more before sighing.

“Fine, fuck, okay.” and he slowly let go of his dick. Gerard quickly reached and pulled him out, immediately placing the tip in his mouth, as he said he would. He tapped Frank’s thigh once and Frank let go. His head fell back against the couch and he moaned, feeling Gerard swallow down everything he was forcing out. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered as a wave of relief finally hit. He melted into the couch and just as the best sensation he’d possibly ever felt started blossoming, the base of his dick was squeezed shut and Gerard pulled off. The tip of his penis was licked clean before he realized what happened.

“Fuck,  _ no _ ! Please, I still have to go so bad. Please, I need…” Frank crumpled in on himself once Gerard had finished locking him back up. He held onto his dick as his bladder rolled in revolt. There was a dull ache pounding in his body once he managed to regain control. He followed Gerard out of the room and into the loading area backstage. His bladder was still wildly against being stopped a second time but he was in control over it. For the concert, at least, he could stay dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
